No Regrets
by Onceuponahappilyeverafter
Summary: Christina done many things that she regretted but this one time she knew that she couldn't regret what happened, not when the face of the people she loves flashes through her. Disclaimer: Don't own any character as much as I wish
1. No More Than Before

NO REGRETS

Summary: Cristina done many things that she regretted but this one time she knew that she couldn't regret what happened, not when the face of the people she loves flashes through her.

Disclaimer: Don't own any character as much as I wish

Cristina P.O.V _Arizona P.O.V _ **Callie P.O.V** _**No One** **P.O.V**_

**Chapter 1: No More Than Before**

**Cristina been feeling like life has been against her and she was really getting tired of it, all she wanted was everything to just stop for a while that she could have a breather but as she looks at the ER she knew that it wasn't about to happen. "Yang move your damn ass!" Alex yelled at her and pushed her to the wall. This wasn't the first time that Alex started to get violent with her and knew he wouldn't stop until like she has had enough. 'I should have let him have that OR' Cristina mumbled before walking off to the Cardio Wing, trying to rub off the soreness in her shoulder off. Unknowable to her was that a certain couple watched Cristina and Alex interaction like a hawk, then looked at each other with the same thought. 'Something's going on.' They walked in the middle of the nurses station then started to speak.  
**

** "Did you notice how Cristina's been flinching a lot more lately? She's distant, well more than Yang usually is." Callie spoke with worry lasing her voice. 'It's something to do with Karev and last week.' They thought at the same time, trying to figure out what changed over the week... **

* * *

_ As I sat at my lunch table with Calliope and a pregnant Meredith I couldn't help but go back to the conversation that I had with Callie earlier. "What do you think is so off with Cristina?" Callie asked me earlier. I thought of a few things since this morning but I don't know if it's smart to speak up about the topic to Callie with not just Meredith but a very whiny Meredith. 'Hmm might as well' I thought with a sigh to get their attention. "Hey what's up Ari, it's usually Grey's job to be sighing." Callie asked with Meredith stinking her tongue out. If we weren't in such a serious problem I would've laughed._

_ After the two settled down enough to give me their attention I continued with what I was going to say. " I could only think of two things that changed and or pissed Karev off..." I stopped for a minute to let them dissect what I said before I continued. "Okay one we are now Grey Sloan Memorial and second Yang gotten the OR he wanted, remember how pissed he was at her." I said with a new taste of disgust for him. Before I could get any answers from the two my pager went off. 'Well there goes the rest of my lunch break.' I mumbled before leaving the table. When I got to the the outside of my new patient I wasn't expecting to see what I just did._

_ "Get away from here Yang! I told you to stay away from my __patients!" Karev yelled in front of Cristina's face and pushing her against the wall, that's not what surprised med the most or Cristina yelling back. "No! She's nine years old and showing signs of having Aortic Valvar Stenosis!" With a moment the hall and everyone in there paused when they heard a sound of a fist hitting a face. I don't know what went over me but I all of sudden felt anger fill me as I ran over to the two sides. "Listen here Karev I knew something was wring but I never thought it would be this! You're now off of my service for the next month and I'll be talking to Avery about suspending you!" I yelled, though not yet satisfied I punched Karev in the nose then turned to a frightened looking Cristina. At that moment all I wanted to do was kiss it all better and hold her tell she's safe, unforgettably the pain in my knuckles and the blood from Cristina's mouth told me otherwise. "Come on Cristina I'm taking you with me to see Callie okay." I spoke softly, ignoring all the nurses looking at us._

_ Cristina just slowly nodded not speaking at all, a thought passed through me though. "Oh my god you live with him I got to get you out of there Cris!" I screamed. I must have scared her when I yelled and she tensed up. I stopped walking and hugged her again, letting tears fall down her eyes. "I'm going to kick his ass for making me so weak." Cristina grumbled through her tears. I couldn't help but laugh at what she said, it must have been enough to get Cristina to stop crying because before I knew it Cristina was laughing with me as we started walking again. I had a feeling that Cristina and I would be getting much closer now. 'This may turn out okay.' I thought before asking, "Are you okay?" Cristina shrugged then said. "No more than before, but yet better." I felt another small smile spread to my lips._

**Author Note: reviews well be nice and if I get enough I'll continue. :) Is Arizona falling for Cristina? What about Callie and Owen? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. What Doesn't Kill you Makes You Stronger

Summary: Cristina done many things that she regretted but this one time she knew that she couldn't regret what happened, not when the face of the people she loves flashes through her.

Cristina P.O.V _Arizona P.O.V_ Callie P.O.V **No One P.O.V**

Chapter 2: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

** Arizona and Cristina walked into the Ortho Wing to see Alex already there. 'Oh hell no' Arizona thought as she felt rage coming back. "Calliope!" Arizona yelled, in a a forceful cheeriness as she notices Callie laugh with Alex. Callie stopped what she was doing and looked up to see a pissed wife and a frightened Cristina staring off to Alex. Something all of sudden clicked when she see's Cristina's face, Arizona's hand and then just Alex. "Oh hell no Karev! You did not do what I think you did!' The next thing that Alex knew he was on the ground and the girls were walking back in the room.**

** Once there Callie tried to get Cristina to go over by her to get checked out but the only thing that she gotten in response was a Whimper. 'What the hell did Alex do to make such a strong woman become so scared.' Callie thought, while looking between Arizona and Christina and how Arizona talked to Cristina so softly. The only words that she did manage to hear was, "Shh.. Cristina you'll be okay, you know you can trust Calliope." Whatever else was said seemed to have worked cause before she knew it Cristina was seated on the bed in front of her. All Callie could do was give a small smile.**

* * *

I really couldn't believe that Karev would do this to Cristina! I know I'm not always nice to her but Karev seems to take the punch. In front of me was a very bruised Cristina, and it's not even just her face. Cristina had bruises that looked to be about a week old. 'A WEEK!' the conversation at lunch came back to her. "Yang gotten the OR he wanted, remember how pissed he was at her?..."Oh my god for a whole week he's been doing this to her! "Cristina how long has he been doing this to you?' I asked hoping that I was wrong and that the other bruises were something totally different, but shame that I had to be right. "A week..." Cristina mumbled, seemly scooting farther away from me. Arizona and I looked at each other then I nodded a point to the door.

Once we were out I felt the emotions I was holding and said, "I want to give her Mark's old apartment!' I didn't mean to yell but I was tired, frustrated and a pissed Latina so I guess I can't help my self. I knew I was seething, waiting to hear Arizona say no but she surprises me. "Yes! Oops sorry I'm happy you said it before I did." Arizona said smiling with her goofy grin, that made me laugh. "Ha ha wasn't there a teen that just made the perfect song for this situation?" I asked before I could stop myself. 'Oh no...' I internally groaned, as Arizona started to sing.

_You know the bed feels warmer_  
_Sleeping here alone_  
_You know I dream in colour_  
_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you've had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

"Shush!" I yelled playfully, only earning Arizona stinking her tongue out. "Watch that tongue I know a better place for it." I winked then walked back into Christina's room feeling a little heated. " Ah..." I mumbled trying to get my speech back from the scrambler called my brain. "Oh gees Torres go get some. I can smell your hornyness when you were out there." Cristina laughed for the first time for me. I mumbled and headed to the door when I heard Christina sing.

Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

"Oh my freaking god!" I ran out of the room, looking for Arizona.

**Author note: Okay people we know how it goes more reviews the faster I write another Chapter! XD**

** Alex: Man Why am I the bad guy**

** Cristina: Cause no one likes you**

** Alex: Oh**

** :)**


	3. author note

Author note:

Hey guys sorry it's been so long my muse dissapeared on me for a while but I'm now working on it.

FYI: It's Callie, Arizona and Christins in one. XD

Chapter threenso far os turning out so it'll be on very soon.


	4. CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE SOBER

Summary: Cristina done many things that she regretted but this one time she knew that she couldn't regret what happened, not when the face of the people she loves flashes through her.

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry this took so long but it seems like my teachers love exploding me with homework. Well here we go. :) Yes most of my chapter titles are songs.**

Cristina P.O.V _Arizona P.O.V_ Callie P.O.V **No One P.O.V**

Chapter 3: Call Me When Your Sober

** Cristina really couldn't help but let a laugh leave her lips after Callie's little storm off. 'I really should do that more often.' She thought, while looking around to see if anyone else was around before walking up back towards the peds wing with little hesitation. "I'm not going to let Karev scare me off to easily." She mumbles to her self. As Cristina got closer she felt her self hesitate before she walked in. 'You're okay roller skate girl has Alex off, just go inside.' Cristina scolded herself as she walked inside. Cristina don't know why but every time that she see's the little girl, she can't help but feel a little piece of her heart melt. She's only nine years old and Cara already have a horrible life. **

** "Hey Cara how are you feeling today?" Cristina questioned looking closely for anything wrong. Cara looked up from the book she was reading for a second before looking back down to her book. 'Damn stubborn child.' Cristina thought to herself before another part of her wanted to laugh at how much they're alike. A long silence passed between the two before she heard a sigh from Cara. "I dunno okay I guess. What happened to your face?" Cara chided back a little coldly. Cristina for the most part wanted to nothing more than face plant right there, but considering that her face hasn't healed yet she thought it would be better to go against that idea. "Let's just say that not all boys are nice people okay kid!" Cristina said harshly. She didn't mean for it to come out harshly it's just she feels highly irritated. " Listen kid I..." "No whatever I get it, can you leave me be now?" Cara harshly said to Cristina. **

** With her head down Cristina headed to the locker room ignoring everyone in the process. 'Stupid why am I so stupid!" Cristina scolded herself, un-be known to her that she ran into someone. "God damn-it watch where you're going..." It was non other than Calliope Torres with Sophie in one hand and scattered papers in the others. "Yang? Cristina you okay?" Callie's asked in a caring voice. Cristina looked up from the invisible spot she was looking at and straight into Callie's caring brown eyes. "Wow her eyes are beautiful...No wait I shouldn't be thinking these things she's married!' Christina internally scolded herself, not even noticing Callie calling name. A sudden light pinch woke her from her ****stupor. "Wha... huh? Sophie no pinching miss." Cristina lightly said, avoiding looking directly in Callie's eyes. **

** "Hey you want to get out of here? Come to my apartment and oh I don't know so some tequila shots?" Callie offered with a small smile. Callie for her credit knew that Cristina wouldn't be able to deny tequila even if she wanted to. **** Though the hesitate look on Cristina's face was telling her otherwise. "I can't Callie. Maybe another time." Cristina said hurriedly before leaving, dropping something on her way out. "Cristina you dropped..." To late Cristina already left. 'Hm her Ipod...I wonder what song she was listening to before I came in...?" Callie thought before turning back up and put the head phones in her ears.**

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

**"Wow." Callie said out loud before pocketing the Ipod and hurried out of the locker room. Just as she was about to leave she couldn't help but pause. "I wonder how I never noticed how beautiful Christina is?" Callie wondered for a moment before Sophie started to cry. "Yes Sophie I know. We'll leave now." Callie told Sophie before finally heading out the door...**

_**Author note:**_****The song was call me when you're sober by Evanescence. Hope thisd long wait was worth it. :)


End file.
